


Lost in the Wind

by mangacrack



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Meme, Silbings, What-If, naruto_meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Sasuke, stop“, Itachi murmured softly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the naruto_meme at Livejournal

„Sasuke, stop“, Itachi murmured softly.

He stroked his little brothers blood stained check and carefully pulled him closer until Sasuke wide eyed face with a deep shocked expression was buried in the crock of his neck. Carefully Itachi lifted his arms and hugged Sasuke.

His little brother never resisted, he just fell into Itachi of sorts. Even when the trembling started, his shoulders began to share and he couldn't let go of his sword just yet, he was finally, finally able to break down.

Because Itachi was there to catch him.

“Sasuke, stop”, Itachi said quietly, every irritation anger and fear he ever had felt, lost in the wind. “Sasuke, stop. You're hurting yourself.”


End file.
